


Release

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, samxreader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is taking her frustrations from a hunt out in the woods when Sam finds her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There were only a few things that could make you forget how horrible you felt after a hunt went wrong. Today you had opted for angst and dance. Your movements were violent and erratic. You didn’t care. You needed the release. You were throwing yourself back and forth and almost ripping your hair out. You had escaped to the woods behind the bunker. You hardly noticed when the tears started pouring from your eyes running down your cheeks.

You saw every victim, every drop of blood spilled, all the people that had been effected because you hadn’t found the damn nest sooner. You dropped to your knees and screamed. The sheer release of the act was astounding. You knew you couldn’t hold onto all of this and you had found your own way to let it go. You stayed on the ground panting letting the tears flow until they slowed themselves.

You didn’t hear Sam walk up behind you. You were completely unaware of his presence until he rested his hand on your shoulder. That was all it took, you knew it was him. You closed your eyes and placed your hand on top of his pulling your earbuds out. He knew where you’d been when he didn’t find you in the bath. Sam knew your ways all too well. He was mindlessly rubbing circles on your shoulder with his thumb.

After what could have been five minutes or five years, time ceased to exist when you felt like this, you looked up at Sam. There was a soft sad smile on his lips and you leaned into his leg. You loved that man. He knew that you didn’t need his words, just his presence. He understood that you would be okay, you just needed to let it all out.

Eventually Sam sat on the ground next to you. There was a peace settling over you both as the sun started to set. You crawled slowly into his lap and leaned back against his shoulder knowing that this man would hold you together through any trial or tribulation and you would do the same for him. You smiled softly as you felt his arms snake around your waist. Turning your head to look at him you saw the same smile reflected on his lips.

“Thank you.” Your words were a whisper that floated away on the breeze. You tipped your head up to kiss him gently and found his lips awaiting yours.

“No need for thanks.” Sam stroked your hair gently and watched as the sun made its last bow over the horizon. “Let’s go inside before you get sick.” He rose to his feet picking you up along with him. He didn’t set you down as he started walking across the dead leaves on the ground. You looked up at Sam, your own personal savior, and nuzzled into his chest. In all honestly you were exhausted from the hunt and from venting after.

Dean was inside sitting at the table in the main room of the bunker. He was drinking. You tugged gently on Sam’s shirt urging him to let you down. When your feet hit the floor you walked silently over to Dean. The man that had become your brother over months would never admit that you made him feel better. He would never admit that he reveled in the fact that even though you loved Sam with all your heart you still had enough left to make sure he was okay.

You weren’t a woman of many words and that worked in your benefit when it came to Dean. He didn’t want to talk about things, no “chick flick” moments like he would say. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. He reached a hand up and placed it on your forearm. Sam smiled loving you even more for caring for his brother in a way Dean would only allow you to.

“Get some sleep, kiddo. I’m sure you need it.” Dean patted your arm and you squeezed him gently and then let go and padded down the hall the room you and Sam shared. Sam followed behind you silently. Once in the bedroom you turned and looked at Sam smiling again.

“I love you.” Your voice was always so soft and gentle. Sam had always thought you sounded like you were caressing people with your words. Sam wrapped his arms around you again pulling you close.

“I love you too, [Y/N].” He tangled his hand in your hair and gripped to you as if you would fall away from the earth if he let go. This is what Sam needed. You had saved your words for him. You knew Sam just as well as he knew you and it was time for a night in bed and reassuring him of everything you felt.

“You mean the world to me. You said there was no need for thanks but there really is. You know just what I need and when I need it and that is everything.” If it was possible Sam pulled you closer before picking you up again and laying down on the bed with you wrapped up against his chest.

“It’s my job to take care of you, baby.” He kissed the top of your head and you smiled. Sam was so kind. He put everyone before himself and loved so fiercely you hadn’t known what to do in the beginning. “If you do ever feel the need to talk to me about the things that bother you I’m always here.”

“I know, babe” You kissed his soft lips feeling the warmth that radiated from him spread though your body. Your eyes fluttered closed as you felt his mouth moving in sync with yours. One of his hands was spread on your back as the other moved to your cheek holding your face to his. You tangled your hands in his hair and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. You put everything you were feeling into it transferring your love and hurt and pain and happiness to Sam as he did the same.

When the kiss finally broke you felt high from the taste of him. It didn’t matter how many times you kissed that man it always left you light headed afterward. Curling into Sam’s chest you watched as the hazel eyes you loved became heavy as he dozed off to sleep. You felt his breathing become steady and deep. When you knew Sam had drifted away you closed your eyes and let yourself feel the release of a night of sleep and dreamed of a world where none of the things that plagued you, Sam, or Dean existed.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since the hunt that left you in the woods. Sam had almost forgot about it and so had you. You had opted to stay home from hunts for a while and help with research. You had decided that the Men of Letters bunker needed a better organization system. At least that’s what you had told Sam. In all reality you were afraid to hunt again. You were afraid to lose another person. You had hoped that letting go like you had would take care of the anxiety you had felt afterward but it hadn’t. You could still see the blood and the victims that you couldn’t save.

You knew that Sam knew that something was wrong but he wouldn’t press you on it. He knew that when you were ready to talk to him you would. You were a lot like Dean in that way, if someone tried to press information out of you that you didn’t want to talk about you would shut down and refuse even more vehemently.

Honestly you didn’t want to hear the atypical “We can’t save everyone speech.” You knew you couldn’t save everyone but it didn’t make it any easier when you were only seconds away from saving someone and still lost. It didn’t make it easier to see the mangled bodies of children. You had to take some time away to try to wash those visions out of your mind.

You knew you’d be okay eventually, or you hoped you would at least. Taking a break seemed like the best option to you but you didn’t want to worry Sam and Dean. They already had enough to worry about. It was bad enough Sam didn’t want to go on hunts unless you all but physically pushed him out the door and into the Impala.

You phone started ringing pulling you out of your internal monologue. You picked it up and saw Sam’s smiling face fill up your screen. Answering with your quiet voice. “So help me Sam Winchester, if you don’t need my help finding lore or coordinates or something…” You didn’t finish your threat.

“Tut tut tut, it’s not nice to threaten people, Dove.” You let out a hiss, Crowley. “I’m afraid your little woodland friends have ran into a snag, not by my doing of course.”

“What’s going on?” It was simple question and all you wanted was an answer but of course with Crowley it wasn’t going to be that easy.

“Meet me in Grand Rapids, Michigan at the Knight’s Inn.” You sighed knowing this was going to pull you right back into the actual hunting that you wanted to avoid. “I’ll be waiting, Dove.” There was acid bubbling in your throat as he hung up the phone. You hated when he called you ‘Dove’. You hated his condescending tone. You hated that you knew Sam and Dean were in trouble and the only lead you had was his pompous ass.

* * *

When you arrived at the hotel late the next day you saw Crowley in the parking lot waiting for you. There was a smug smirk on his face, he knew you would come no matter how much you hated him to save your boys. As you climbed out of the car that you had borrowed from the garage at the bunker he held his hand out in a show of mock gentlemanliness. You didn’t take it and instead steadied yourself using the car door to step out.

“Where are Sam and Dean? And give me Sam’s phone.” Your voice never commanded a room but anyone that knew you or had seen you hunt at the least knew not to judge you by your soft spoken demeanor. You were just as volatile as Dean and just as calculated as Sam. Crowley chuckled and opened the door to a room before handing both Sam and Dean’s cell phones to you. You pulled the angel blade you had concealed in your coat. “Crowley, where are my boys?” Your voice grew slightly in volume.

“If you would follow me I can tell you everything I know. Brandishing a blade at me in the middle of a parking lot is hardly an endearing greeting, Dove.” You scowled and followed him knowing that if you didn’t cooperate at least a little you’d get no information to save the two people you cared about most. “Moose and Squirrel were tracking a couple particularly nasty witches, am I right?” You nodded curtly. “Well they may or may not have caught wind of that because of dear old mummy.”

“Of course your mother has something to do with this. Where is Rowena I have a present for her.” Crowley smirked again, how you wished you could wipe that smirk off his face.

“Now now, Dove. Would Moose approve of you losing your temper like this?” It was true that Sam probably would have been upset with you for being so rash, but Crowley pointing that out only made your blood boil more. “I’ll give you the last address I know of that the witches were, I need those boys alive.” You rolled your eyes and waited for him to write the address down before stalking out of the room and slamming the door behind you.

You hadn’t wanted to get back involved with hunting yet but you had no choice. Sam and Dean could possibly be in the trouble they couldn’t get themselves out of. You couldn’t sit in the bunker and wait for them to come home anymore you had to do whatever they needed you to do so they could come home safe. You hopped in your car and started the twenty minute drive to the address Crowley had given you.

* * *

You pulled up in front of a small house with an herb garden out front. You knew this is where you needed to be. You pulled a few bottles of the “witch killing brew”, as Dean called it, out of your duffel, made sure your gun was loaded and ready, and climbed out of the car. There was an immediate shudder that ran down your spine. Everything was too calm.

When you made your way up to the door it was standing slightly open _. Yeah that’s not ominous at all_. You thought to yourself sarcastically. You crept in as silently as possible, your small frame allowing you to crouch in places neither Sam or Dean would have been able to hide. When you determined the first floor or the house was clear you made your way up the stairs almost silently.

When you hit the landing you heard the voices. “You know he probably holds some of the most fresh ingredients we’ve had.” There was a cold maniacal laugh and your blood was boiling again. You didn’t know if they were talking about Sam or Dean but it didn’t matter. You pulled out your lighter to be ready and held the witch killing brew in your outstretched arm. Creeping up to the door that stood ajar you peeked in and saw Sam and Dean tied to chairs, back to back, wit gags in their mouths, struggling to find a way to escape.

The women in the room didn’t look anything like people would assume witches to look like. Their pale skin didn’t give away that they had walked the earth for nearly half a millennium, there eyes were bright and their hair was perfect, one in blond one red. You didn’t spend anymore time admiring the women though. As soon as the red head stepped away from Dean you light the rag and threw the bottle at the woman has hard as you could causing it to break as it hit her.

Before you could even confirm the red head’s death the blond was on you “YOU KILLED MY SISTER!” It was an awful shriek of a voice. You didn’t respond you just smirked. You couldn’t look to Sam and Dean for help on this one but you could feel their eyes following you and you felt a sudden pride well up in your chest. These were your boys and you were going to take care of them no matter what.

It wasn’t long until you had put down the second witch in the same manner as the first. You rushed over to Sam and Dean and pulled Sam’s gag out of his mouth first. “[Y/N], how did you even know to come here?” his voice was so surprised you almost missed to adoration that carried the undertones. You just shook your head and pulled Dean’s gag away before busying yourself cutting their ties.

As soon as Sam and Dean were free your feet ceased to touch the floor. They had you scooped up and were hugging you tightly. “Not to be a killjoy but can we please get out of here?” Your eyes flicked between the two of them and they both chuckled putting you down.

“Yeah let’s go back to the motel.”

* * *

You drove Sam and Dean back to the Knight’s Inn wondering why you hadn’t seen Baby in the parking lot until your eyes landed on her. She was well hidden in the dark. They told you their room number and you parked a few spaces away. You all climbed out of the car and made your way into the room.

“Are you going to tell us how you knew where to find us now?” Sam’s voice was soft but you could hear the apprehension. He didn’t like the idea of someone out there passing alone information about his and his brother’s whereabouts.

“Crowley. He called, I came to get you.” It was simple answer and almost inaudible. You just wanted to go to sleep. You didn’t want to think about the fact that you had been pulled back into actually hunting against your will.

“Should have known.” In a moment Sam’s arms were around you and he was placing a gentle kiss to the top of your head. “Thank you, [Y/N]. You were amazing.” You smiled into his chest and hugged in tighter. In that moment you realized that even the words you didn’t want to hear, that you couldn’t save everyone, were true. You couldn’t but you had just saved Sam and Dean and you had saved hundreds before them. Maybe that made it all worth it in the end.


End file.
